Family Visit
by Agent-G
Summary: Set during my Adjustments story. Ororo takes time out to visit her sister and Blink goes along with her.A few surprises are in store and a few things put to rest. Please R


**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say how I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything related to it, except any of my OCs? **

**AN: This takes place during the Adjustments timeline while Rogue and the others are at Town X, and this is a one-shot too.

* * *

**

**FAMILY VISIT**

"Hey Ororo phone call!" Roberto shouted out to her.

She sighed and wished the students wouldn't do that. She walked to where he was and took the phone. "Thanks Roberto." She placed the phone to her head. "Hello."

"Ororo?"

"Vivian?" Ororo said surprised at hearing her sister on the other line. They hadn't talked after Evan left for months, but soon she and Vivian had talked things out and they were slowly getting back to how things were between them.

"Hi sis…so…have things calmed down yet? I mean I want to tell you something but in person."

Ororo had forgotten about that, last month she had said she had some news but with all the new students, Magneto, the FOH, Azazel and that horrid Selene woman and those Hellions things had been just hectic. But now at least things were calm for the moment. "I believe they finally have."

"Can you make it over for supper, I haven't seen you in so long and…I miss you." Vivian said softly.

It warmed her heart to hear that, there was a time she had feared her relationship with her sister had been lost. "Yes I think so, it will be so good to see you and Carl again."

Vivian smiled on the other line. "Why don't you bring Clarice too, I really would like to meet this young girl."

Ororo remembered how she had told her of Clarice and how she became her legal guardian not long after she had sighed all the paperwork. "I'll be happy to bring her. You'll like her Vi, and she'll love meeting you and Carl."

"I'll look forward to your visit then." They talked a bit more and they had to end their conversation. Ororo felt better about seeing her sister. After Apocalypse was defeated she had convinced Evan to stay a few days with them and she had called over Vivian and Carl and the four of them had a long talk. Evan explained that his decision to live with the Morlocks was for the best.

He explained how they needed someone like him to help protect them now that mutants were common knowledge. He also explained that there was no way he could live up top looking like he did. They all told him it didn't mattered but he was still just as stubborn. He told them that it would be impossible to live with his parents because they would be targets for any anti-mutant group and he felt he had never really fit in with Xavier.

He had been grateful for everything they had done for him but he felt his place was with the Morlocks and that it was there that he was needed the most. None of them had liked it but they knew the only way to make sure he didn't go back was to lock him up and they weren't prepared to do that. When he left Ororo and Vivian and Carl had all sat in the same room blaming themselves for letting down Evan and wondering where they had gone wrong with him.

After about an hour of that they had started to open up to each other and that's when they were finally able to heal the rift that had happened between them.

Ororo had just finished tell Charles about her plans and was glad to see her and her sister having a healthy relationship again. Ororo was looking for Blink now and was wondering where she was and found her with Amanda and Danielle in Kitty's room playing with Lockheed. Who was strangely acting like a cat playing with a ball of yarn strangely enough.

But after all the stuff they had been through it was getting harder to shock her these days, although it was a sight she was sure she would never forget. "Clarice." She said softly and she looked over her shoulder and smiled over at her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She nodded and got up and went with Storm just outside of the room. "Is something the matter?"

Ororo smiled at her and stroked her long pinkish hair. "Oh no, I just got invited to my sister's house for dinner and she wants to meet you. I was hoping you would want to go."

Blink was a little surprised. She had heard about Ororo's family but had never really met any of them, she a bit worried they might not like her. "Should I go?" She asked worried.

"Of course not dear, they would adore you. So do you want to meet Vivian and Carl?"

She thought it over and it would be nice to meet them, she was basically Ororo's daughter so in a way didn't that kind of make them her aunt and uncle too? "Alright. Should I change?" Looking down seeing the T-shirt and jean skirt she was wearing.

Ororo chuckled. "Don't worry about it you look lovely."

"Alright then."

**-Later-**

They were in Ororo's car. Blink with her hologram on so she now looked like she used to with blue eyes, brown hair and white skin again. She figured it would be best to look normal while there so that no one's attention was on them and she was still nervous about how new people saw her. She was still a little self-conscious about her looks although with the help of Ororo, the adults and her friends had helped her to see that she wasn't a 'freak' as she used to think of herself but more as unique.

"Clarice?" Ororo asked seeing the girl star out the window. "Are you alright? You've been kind of quiet."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little nervous." She said and Ororo nodded. She knew that Clarice had come a long way since they rescued her but she was still a little shy and she hoped Blink would one day grow out of it.

"Well don't be, it will all be fine." Ororo assured the teen. Blink smiled and went back to looking out the window. Ororo glanced at her once more before looking back to the road.

After just over an hour they arrived at her sister's home. It was a nice yellow two-story home that was in a good neighborhood. They got out of the car they walked up to the front door up a few steps and she rang the doorbell. Carl Daniels an African American man with a shaved head a goatee in his mid thirties opened the door.

He smiled seeing his sister in-law. "Ororo it's nice to see you again." Then he looked at the nervous looking sixteen year-old girl standing next to her. "And you must be Clarice."

"Um…H-hello Mr. Daniels." She said shyly.

He chuckled a little at her demeanor. "Just Carl will do young lady." Blink nodded and blushed a bit. He let them in and it was a nice home, pretty much the typical kind of place you would expect a family to live in. "Vi, Ororo and Clarice are here." Carl shouted out.

Mrs. Daniels a woman in her mid thirties with brown eyes, and short brown hair came out of a swinging door of the kitchen. "Ro! I'm so happy you made it." She said and hugged her sister and then looked at Clarice. "So you must be Clarice." She saw the young girl blush and nod and then she remembered something. "You know we both know that isn't your real appearance you can be yourself here you know."

Blink looked a little uncertain but a look and nod from Ororo and she turned off the hologram. Both Vivian and Carl had never seen her before but seeing the lavender skin, pinkish hair, eyes that were pure white with no irises and triangular markings on her face. Vivian thought she actually looked quite nice. "There now, there's nothing to be worried about. Ro, you think you can help me with a few things in the kitchen?"

"Of course."

"Well I guess that means I get to know Clarice here better. You okay with that?" Carl asked her.

"Um…yeah sure it Mr-I mean Carl."

While Carl and Blink went to get a little more acquainted Vi and Ro went to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the meal. "She seems really nice Ororo."

"I know, but you should have seen the poor child when we found her." Ororo felt nearly heartbroken at the memory of how fragile she had been. "She had been through so much and she had so much potential in her…I…I just felt like I had to help her."

Vivian smiled. "I guess your biological clock must have went off huh?" She said playfully and Ororo playfully hit her sister in the arm. "I'm just saying it's nice to see you like this. You seem happier then I've ever seen you and the way you look at her…it's like how Carl and I looked at Evan."

Ororo thought about her sister's words. Over the past months she and Clarice had gotten quite close and there were times she was beginning to whish she had been the girl's real mother. Then she wouldn't have gone through that ordeal with Trask and her biological parents. She never referred to the Ferguson's as her 'real' parents because in her opinion real parents wouldn't treat their own child like that. She even asked Blink if she wanted Xavier to track down her parents so she could put things to rest with them.

Blink had gotten really quiet at that for a long time and finally she said no and just walked off. She guessed after what had happened the very last time she had seen her parents Blink didn't want to go through that anymore.

"You know I've really grown close to her…in fact there has been an idea I've been toying with but…" She trailed off not sure if this was something she wanted to go through with.

"Go on, what is it?" Vivian asked on the edge of her seat as it were.

"Well…I've been thinking of fully adopting her."

Vivian smiled at her sister. "So she'll really be you daughter at that point." She said happily then her eyes lit up. "Oh my god that would mean I would have a niece." Ororo couldn't help but laugh at her sister's reaction.

"It would be nice of her to be part of a family again." Ororo said thinking about having her in her family legally.

Vivian grinned as she a thought hit her. "Yes…plus I was ever wondering if you would settle down Ro."

"Vi!" Ororo gasped.

"Well you have to admit I am worried about you Ro. You're in your thirties and when was the last time you even went on a real date?"

"Can we _not_ talk about my love life?" She groaned.

"Well there's not much to talk about and that's what I'm worried about. Remember when I met Carl and we talked all about him."

"You talked I had to listen to it." She joked and Vi playfully swatted her sister.

"You know what I mean, tell me there's at least someone in your life that you might be interested in." Vi said more seriously. "I want you to be happy but I also don't want to see you all alone."

Ororo thought about it. Was there someone? She didn't exactly know that many people or get out much, in fact she couldn't remember the last date she had and found that depressing. In fact there were only two available men at the Institute. Hank was nice, intellectual and even with all that fur was quite handsome…but there was nothing there beyond friendship for either of them, she knew that much.

Then there was Logan and…she thought about him and pushed that aside. Sure he had that rugged handsome look to him, but she didn't think he felt anything towards her. Besides he had enough dealing with his own new daughter…but still…she did find him…interesting.

She shook her head. "I…don't think so." Ororo told her but Vivian thought she heard something in her voice that may have told her there might be but knowing Ororo she might not go for it if she thought it was impossible or something. She remembered how her sister used to be such a free spirit all the time but when her mutation kicked in and the weather changed with her emotions she had to learn control.

She still remembered the day Xavier had come to them at the village in Africa they had been living at after their parents had been killed. Those days seemed like another life time ago as Xavier took the both of them out of Africa and not only helped Ororo with her powers but also getting citizenship.

In fact they both used to live at that mansion and it was thanks to him that they both had gone to collage and that was where she had met Carl. She owed Xavier and that was why she had trusted him with Evan. When he ran from them she had felt betrayed but she later knew it was just her lashing out with her anger and pain. She and Ororo both owed Xavier and she knew she couldn't hate him completely.

At dinner things were pleasant Blink was enjoying her time with these people and for the first time in a long time she almost felt like she was part of a family again. Carl was so nice just like one of her uncles she remembered. She frowned a bit at that memory. She rarely saw any of her extended family mainly due to the fact there had been some kind of fight with them and her parents. But this was a nice way for her to recapture a bit of those times when she did have a larger family.

"So what was Ororo like when you were kids?" Blink asked Vivian. "I always wanted to know that."

Vivian smiled and Ororo sent her a warning glare but she ignored it. "Oh she was a wild one, nothing like she is now."

"Really?" Blink asked surprised.

"Oh yes, I remember all the times she used to skinny dip in that lake." Vivian nearly laughed at seeing her sister's embarrassed expression. Blink had covered her open mouth at the thought of Ororo doing anything like that.

"That was a different time in my life. Plus things were different with the tribe in Africa." Ororo said sternly.

"Yes but you were you only woman that would do it when the men were also there." Blink gasped at that statement.

"Vi!" Ororo shouted trying to forget how she had been as a teenager, she really didn't want any of that rubbing off on Blink. "I think that's enough or do you want me to tell Carl about that time you-"

"Don't you dare Ro!" Vivian shouted fearing full well that there was that on embarrassing story Carl never knew about and she really didn't want anyone to know about that. "Alright I'll shut up about that stuff." She said raising her hands in defeat. "And no I'm not telling you Carl." She said seeing him about to ask.

A little later after a few more pleasantries Ororo spoke up. "So Vi, what is this news you've been dying to tell me?" Ororo said as they were finishing their meals.

Vivian and Carl looked at each other and held each other's hand. "Ro…I'm pregnant."

"Vi that's wonderful! How far along are you?" Ororo said happy to hear her sister's news.

"Almost two months, I wanted to be sure before I called you." Vi said placing a hand over her belly. "There's something I want to ask you…do you think Mr. McCoy has anyway have knowing if the child will have an X-Gene?"

Ororo thought about it. "Maybe I could ask him…why?"

"It's just that…that…after what happened to Evan…we don't want our second child to have an active one, I mean I know how that sounds but…" Vi was holding back tears at the thought of how her sun had looked and how he was forced to live in the sewers.

"I understand." Everyone turned to face Blink and a sad look on her face. She held up her hands to her face. "When you look different it's hard to live a normal life…there are times I still wish I looked at least normal if I was still a mutant, I mean at least then I could walk down the streets not worrying about how people would stare at me, and that I didn't have to hide how I looked."

Ororo placed a hand on her shoulder as Clarice looked down at the table. "Some mutants are lucky when they manifest their powers they stay the same…but those like Evan, Kurt and me…we don't have it so easy."

"You can see why we're worried now." Carl said in a saddened tone. "If our child does have an X-gene and if one day it is active we won't love him or her any less…but we want to be prepared."

"We're just scared that our child will go through what Evan is going through." Vi said obviously she was distraught over the idea of their next child going through that also.

"It may not happen Vi." Ororo tried to sooth her and Carl but they both looked worried.

"Can you be sure though?" Carl asked her but Ororo didn't know, no one knew. It was a roll of the dice of how mutants would be born and everyone who had a mutant child was most likely afraid of their child turning into something monstrous or radically different.

While after dinner they were getting things out of the way Carl wanted to talk to Ororo about what Hank would be able to tell them if they went in to have him check Vivian out. Blink offered to help Vivian with the dishes.

"You know you don't have to do this Clarice." Vivian said washing while Blink dried.

She shrugged. "I'm used to it I help out Ororo all the time with this."

She smiled at the polite nature of the girl and hoped their next child was more like her, she loved Evan but Clarice wasn't as stubborn or needed to be told what to do all the time. She swore sometimes Evan didn't clean his room unless she told him five times. "Tell me something, I'm worried about Ororo. Is she seeing anyone? I mean she's been alone for quite some time now and I'm just worried."

Blink thought about it. "Well…I'm not sure…but I think they're might be something with her and Mr. Logan but I'm not sure."

Vi remembered Logan and he was one of those scruffy bad boy types and she could see her sister going for that type. Considering the type she used to date back in Africa, how she only saw the warriors of the tribe. She always knew her sister had a thing for strong male types and Logan was definitely that. "Really?" She said slyly. "Can you keep me informed about that?"

"You want me to tell you about Logan and Ororo?"

"I'm just worried about her and I think she may find Logan attractive. He is her type after all and maybe we can help her see that." Vi said to Blink with a smile and a certain look in her eyes. Blink saw this and smiled. She really felt Ororo needed someone in her life and there did seem to be something with Mr. Logan and her, they were already friends and were close it was just a matter of time to get them together if they helped things along.

"Alright, that sounds like a great idea to me."

After that and a little more time Ororo and Blink had to get back to the Institute before it got too late. Ororo hugged her sister and brother in-law and Blink also got a hug from both of them which made her happy to be accepted. On the ride back Ororo could see that Blink had enjoyed her time.

"So what did you think of them?" Ororo said to her while driving back.

"I liked them they're really nice." Blink told her honestly.

Ororo was happy to hear that. "How would you like to be part of that family?" She asked slightly nervous.

"Huh? I don't follow."

"Clarice I think the world of you and I love you like a daughter." She told her and Blink felt touched by that. "I don't want to just be your legal guardian…I want, if you want to, to adopt you fully as my daughter."

"R-really?" The teen asked hopefully. Ororo had been so kind to her, in fact she had been kinder then anybody and felt closer to her then her real mother. "I would like that."

Ororo smiled happily at her and felt herself tear up slightly. She had hoped that she would say yes and if she ever were to have a child she couldn't ask for better in Clarice. Blink also was wiping a few tears, it just felt so wonderful to have someone care this much about her to actually not only want her in their lives but also to take her into their family.

"So…does this mean that Vivian and Carl will be my aunt and uncle and would that also make Evan my cousin?"

Ororo nodded. "Yes it would, I hope to see him soon though he never visits and we rarely hear from him too."

"I'm sure he'll show up soon." Blink said seeing her look sad at the thought of Evan.

"I know…it's the waiting that hard." Ororo admitted then changed the subject. "So…when do you want to start the adoption process?"

Clarice smiled broadly. "As soon as possible…mom." She said and Ororo felt more joy in her heart from her calling her that one word then she ever thought possible.

"Thank you Clarice…and I'm glad I'm going to have you as a daughter." Blink smiled an nodded. She couldn't wait to tell Amanda and the others about this. About the new family she was about to be apart of. Now she couldn't wait to see the Daniels again. Only next time she wouldn't be visiting stranger…but visiting family.

**THE END**


End file.
